


low standards

by 2000yearsofchasing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Implied Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000yearsofchasing/pseuds/2000yearsofchasing
Summary: В реальной жизни сказки остаются сказками.





	1. <start>

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: Автор был возмутительно пьян, пока писал первые семь страниц, но потом наливать перестали. Кто найдет все отсылки к комиксам, тот молодец-огурец.

Honey, it's been a long time coming  
Such a long time running  
q. Coldplay — Gravity

**1**

  
  
— Он очень тобой гордился, — Джин едва сдерживает слезы, когда берет ее холодные пальцы в свои, и Лора прикусывает язык. Силой тушит вспышку стихийной злости: Джин ни черта не знает. Джин думает, что видит людей насквозь, но Логана так и не раскусила.  
  
В ушах Лоры все еще звучит голос майора Страйкера, разрезавший душный майский вечер несколько дней назад:  
  
— Примите мои соболезнования, мисс Кинни, — Лора повторяет его слова у себя в голове и выдыхает сквозь зубы. — Ваш отец был отличным солдатом.  
  
— Лучшим, — она скрывается от гостей в крохотной ванной, снова и снова мысленно отвечая Страйкеру: — И вы очень постарались его угробить.  
  
Этот дом достался ей от матери, и вещам Логана здесь никогда не находилось места, но те мелочи, что все-таки оставались после его коротких визитов, Лора помнила до единой. Могла с закрытыми глазами указать: в шкафу над раковиной окажется запасная бритва, в выдвижном кухонном ящике — коробка его любимых сигар, а если покопаться в гардеробе, где-нибудь в глубине, среди ее выцветших джинсов и редких платьев, обнаружится стопка некогда белых футболок. Лора помнит, как Логан смеялся, когда она пыталась приучить его к черному цвету: меньше проблем с выведением пятен, меньше растрат на гребаную белизну. Он смеялся, и она ненавидела его смех.  
  
— Мы собрались, чтобы почтить память Джеймса Хоулетта… — Лора прислоняется к косяку двери и перестает слушать. Обводит взглядом собравшихся, пытаясь понять, что сама здесь забыла, ну за исключением того, что это все-таки ее дом. Логан говорил, что у него нет друзей, и в это легко было верить. Никто бы и не подумал назвать его душой компании. Скотта Саммерса Логан считал претенциозным говнюком, с Джин никогда не мог соблюдать дистанцию, с Ороро Монро Лора застала его пятью годами ранее и до сих пор пыталась развидеть картину… Логан говорил, что у него нет друзей, и в общем-то был прав. Но все эти странные люди со стеклянными глазами и скорбно опущенными уголками губ здесь сейчас, потому что — вот умора — считали _его_ своим другом.  
  
Стив Роджерс умеет красиво говорить: то и дело кто-то роняет слезу, тянется за бумажными салфетками на журнальном столике, неожиданно громко всхлипывает. Глаза Лоры сухи. Она думает о майоре Страйкере, обещавшем Логану свободу от контракта после последней миссии. О Тони Старке, чьи бравые речи с экранов телевизоров засели в голове Лоры с прочностью песенки из рекламы про кошачий корм. О том, как пыталась уложить Логана спать, когда четыре месяца назад Баки Барнс притащил его к ней домой после дебоша в баре. Лора помнит, как неуклюже Логан пытался расшнуровать ботинки, чтоб не испортить ковер, и как в итоге растянулся на полу, не дойдя до дивана. Он все бормотал, что это в последний раз, что убийствами жить нельзя, что они все меняют, и Лора не выдержала, прыснув:  
  
— Это что, из «Шейна»?  
  
— Имеешь что-то против хорошего вестерна? — усмехнулся ей Барнс, и Лора помнит свой скорый ответ:  
  
— Все время забываю, какие вы, парни, старые.  
  
Проблема в том, что они не были старыми. Никто из них. Ни Стив, ни Барнс, ни, тем более, Логан. Лора была ошибкой молодости шестнадцатилетнего парнишки, чьи гормоны вышли из-под контроля. Ее мать — пустышкой, запавшей на смазливую рожу. Она всё твердила, что в то время готова была пойти за ним на край света. А на деле не дотянула и до границы штата.  
  
Лора родилась в грязном салоне такси на окраине Бронкса, и ей пришлось пройти долгий путь, чтобы оказаться там, где она сейчас. Путь зачастую тернистый. Потому-то все свои колючки Кинни взращивает и лелеет, и притрагиваться к ней решается не каждый. Все боятся пораниться о шипы.  
  
У Джин на этот счет найдется парочка умных слов… Будучи шринком, она верит в защитные механизмы и всё еще не теряет надежды разрушить хотя бы одну из стен, которыми Лора годами себя окружала. Еще до того, как в ее жизни снова объявился «папа», еще до того, как «папа» отвел ее к любимому мозгоправу. Джин удалось пробиться сквозь первые барьеры, заслужить кое-какое доверие, но после она замахнулась слишком высоко.  
  
— Ты всего лишь ребенок, Лора, ты не должна со всем справляться сама, — в голосе Джин в ту пору звучала такая вселенская грусть, что Лоре пришлось вытянуться по струнке и шире расправить плечи. Огрызнуться, напомнив:  
  
— У меня никогда не было детства, и, при всем уважении, мэм, вы не та, кого это должно заботить.  
  
— Логан… хороший человек, дай ему время…  
  
— Хороший человек — может быть, но папаша — на редкость паршивый.  
  
Сейчас Лора вздрагивает, когда взгляды собравшихся обращаются к ней. Стив сказал нечто важное, ускользнувшее от ее внимания. Лора растерянно замирает, и что-то совершенно неподъемное придавливает ее к земле. Никакие ободряющие улыбки не помогают расслабиться, не позволяют пружине, в которую сжалось все ее существо, расправиться. Пока Лора не чувствует ладонь на своем плече. Баки сжимает его пальцами настоящей руки, глядя тем мрачным взглядом, от которого обычно пробирает до костей:  
  
—Твоя очередь говорить… Ты в порядке? — она не слышит, но читает по губам. Мнет край костюмного пиджака, судорожно сглатывая ком в горле.  
  
— Логан… любил… — хватка Баки становится крепче, и Лора ёжится, перебарывая тошноту. —  _Человек должен делать свое дело. Убийствами жить нельзя. Они все меняют. Неважно, плохой ты или хороший. Это клеймо,_ — слова нехотя срываются с губ, падая в пропасть, и Лора фокусируется на Баки, неловко скривившемся от тех же воспоминаний, что недавно парализовали ее саму. —  _А теперь беги домой и скажи маме, что все в порядке. В долине больше нет бандитов._  
  
Лора думает, как много значит молчание. Как дорого стоит понимание неизбежного. Вязкая тишина, обрушившаяся на комнату, далека от стеснения или пения сверчков из голливудских фильмов. Каждый думает о Логане, о том «хорошем человеке», которому неизбежно все прощалось. Джин прячет лицо на плече у Скотта, Ороро пасмурно хмурится, отступая к окну, Стив улыбается Лоре тепло и открыто. Лора сжимает пальцы в кулак и тщетно борется с отвращением.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — повторяет Баки, заглядывая ей в лицо. Каким изумительным зеленым оно наверняка светится.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Ее колючки становятся острее стали, стоит Барнсу двинуться навстречу. На похоронах его не было — это Лора четко запомнила. Он не видел, с каким позерством Страйкер вручал ей американский флаг. С каким раздражением уворачивался от хлесткого замечания, сказанного сквозь зубы:  
  
— Логан из Канады.  
  
И тем не менее, погиб за Америку: за чужую правду и за чужую ложь.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — Лора вяло ведет плечом и неловко стукается затылком о дверь. Баки морщится. Он был тем, кто подкинул Логану идею. Искупление грехов, реинкарнация личности, шанс на новую жизнь. Он перед Лорой в неоплатном долгу.  
  
_— Верни его домой._  
— Обещаю.  
  
И чего она злится, спрашивается? Барнс сдержал слово. Через четыре месяца он привез Лоре добротный деревянный гроб. Операция «Гидра» прошла успешно, но не обошлось без потерь: Джеймс Хоулетт, более известный как Логан, был смертельно ранен при попытке обезвредить неонацистов. Эксперименты над детьми под бредовым названием «Оружие Икс», компрометирующие права и свободы личности. Лучшая причина для смерти за правое дело, какую только можно было придумать.  
  
— Знаете, в чем ваша главная проблема? — шипит Лора, обращаясь не только к Барнсу, но и к Стиву, ко всем тем, кто ввязал ее отца в свою бесславную миссию по спасению мира. Мира, которому уже ничто не поможет. — Вы все думали, что он, мать вашу, бессмертен. Гребаный сверхчеловек. И вот он в могиле. Как ощущения? Сильно горды собой? Или, может быть, Родиной?  
  
— Лора… — глухо отвечает Джин, и Лора вдруг притрагивается к своей щеке: горячие слезы льются и льются, будто никакая сила в мире не может им помешать.  
  
— Все кончено. Идите домой. А лучше… катитесь в ад, а?  
  


**2**

  
  
— Я всегда думала, что Логан — человек из стали, — невесело усмехается Пэгги, когда помогает складывать вымытые тарелки в сушилку. — Ты права. Я всегда думала, что он как тот парень из комиксов: в какую бы задницу не попал, всегда воскресает.  
  
— Все так думали… Даже я.  
  
От гневной вспышки ничего не осталось, только жалкое пепелище обид, в которых никто не виноват. Уж точно не Пэгги, ненавязчиво протягивающая руку помощи. Лора никогда не признается, но в ее компании действительно чувствует себя лучше. Пэгги не пытается корчить из себя мамочку, как бывает с Джин, и не набивается в друзья, как случается с остальными. Она просто рядом. Рядом именно тогда, когда это нужно.  
  
Лоре было четырнадцать, когда мама заболела раком, и пятнадцать, когда ее не стало. Ирония как она есть: медсестра, которой медицина оказалась не в силах помочь. Невезение, преследующее Лору по сей день. Сара Кинни скончалась в больнице, и вскоре Лора убегала от ребят из опеки, петляя по коридорам и наталкиваясь на стены. Так она оказалась на улице — в летних кедах, черной толстовке и с фотографией отца за пазухой. Фотография потускнела от времени, но самодовольный мудила с идиотской прической все еще был узнаваем. Лора была готова поклясться, что узнает его из тысячи, если встретит на улице. Сказочкам о папе-космонавте пришел конец, когда Сара вспомнила про фото, застрявшее между страниц древнего комикса, и продиктовала имя несчастным скрипучим голосом.  
  
Впрочем, никаким сказкам Лора не верила. Слишком часто они у Сары менялись. Что оставалось неизменным? Женщины Кинни всегда были одни. Может, стоило убедить службу опеки, что Логан ее отец, и уже после сбегать в ночь без гроша в кармане. Может, стоило внимательнее слушать бессвязный рассказ Сары о человеке, загубившем ее жизнь, и задавать вопросы. Но Лора будто кипела изнутри, и кровь отчаянно шумела в ушах все то время, пока Сара пыталась сложить историю своих отношений с Логаном в мало-мальски приличный паззл. Жаль, что недостающих кусочков оставалось больше в три раза.  
  
Безрадостные деньки Лоры на улице превратились в один адовый кошмар, периодически заставляющий просыпаться в холодном поту. Домой в Бруклин обратной дороги не было: мать заложила дом еще до болезни и мысленно Лора уже попрощалась с несуразным творением из кирпича и бетона, в котором прошла та часть ее детства, когда их с Сарой никто не прогонял прочь. У бабушки Кинни была своего рода традиция: каждый год накануне Рождества она указывала им на дверь, а ближе к лету принимала обратно. В остальное же время уши закладывало от ее истерик. В две тысячи пятом Саре позвонили и сказали, что бабуля свернула шею, поскользнувшись на лестнице. Выдох облегчения. И спустя всего ничего — новость о раке.  
  
— Хочешь, останусь с тобой ночевать? — Пэгги возвращает Лору в реальность, но однозначного ответа у Лоры нет. — Стив посмотрит твою машину.  
  
— Есть задачка сложнее. В спальне трещит проводка.  
  
— Значит, не будет времени жаловаться на Генри Форда.  
  
Лора слабо улыбается.  
  
— Всё ломается, — подытоживает она: и карбюратор в ее ржавом корыте, и посудомоечная машина, и даже сердце, и без того переломанное тысячи раз подряд.  
  
— Но ты сильная, — Пэгги едва слышно, и она не пытается прикоснуться и не предлагает объятий, и за это Лора благодарна. — И ты справишься. Необязательно сейчас. Может даже не в этом году. Но всё образуется.  
  
— Такая тупая фраза. Образуется. Кто так говорит?  
  
— Я, — ухмыляется Пэгги, решительно подбоченившись. — Посмотри на нее… Никакого уважения к старшим.  
  
— Я не виновата, что это наследственное.  
  
— Вот уж точно, — хохочет Пэг, и на секунду кажется, что свободнее дышать.  
  
У Логана не было уважения ни к чему в принципе.  
  
— Иди домой, — Лора качает головой. К ней вернулось утраченное спокойствие, слезы высохли. Ну, а кошмары сегодня не догонят. Она вообще не уверена, что сумеет заснуть. — Ничего не нужно.  
  
— Ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти.  
  
Еще бы. С этой шутки судьбы все началось.  
  
Лора знала имя и как он выглядит. Для Нью-Йорка информации маловато. Но ей повезло, хоть и далеко не сразу. Один бармен скривился, утверждая, что парень с фотки не заплатил ему за бурбон. Охренение? То, что это происходило в Бруклине. Буквально у нее под носом.  
  
Лора выследила причесанный домик с аккуратным палисадником, подозрительно пустовавший, и уже тогда задумалась, что где-то кроется подстава. Так и оказалось, когда спустя пару дней наблюдения она неуклюже разбила окно в подвале и пролезла внутрь. Через десять минут ее скрутили мужские руки и над головой раздалось траурное предостережение:  
  
— Не самая лучшая идея — соваться в дом Стива Роджерса.  
  
Пэгги порой припоминает, посмеиваясь: надо же, кто-то умудрился разбить Баки Барнсу нос! Такое увидишь не каждый день и даже не каждое десятилетие. Лоре же всего лишь пришлось резко откинуть голову в попытке вырваться из захвата, и незамедлительный результат! Наверное, Баки тоже нехило тогда прифигел.  
  
Вскоре выяснилось, что дом Стива и Пэгги это что-то вроде общаги. Прямо центр реабилитации заблудших душ. Перевалочный пункт для тех бравых солдатиков, что живут от вылазки к вылазке, в перерывах не успевая даже пописать, не то что задуматься о своем жилье. Логан действительно останавливался у них недавно, но успел уехать, не оставив адреса; кто его знает, где он сейчас, может, гоняет сомалийских пиратов. Или спасает от верной гибели самого президента. То, что Логан военный, особенно плохо укладывалось у нее в голове, все еще гудящей от столкновения с чугунной башкой Барнса. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать? Явно не она. В своих мелочных мечтах, тех самых, где кости ломаются у Логана, а не его друзей, она представляла отца неудачником, алкоголиком, потерянным человеком. В целом — будто в воду глядела.  
  
Решение молчать было спонтанным. Она не доверяла незнакомцам, а после унылых месяцев в роли брошенки и подавно не стремилась к общению. Лора наблюдала за ними краем глаза: Пэгги светилась беспокойством, Стив — неуверенностью, недоумок Баки явно точил зуб за разбитый нос. Ей нужно было выяснить, когда вернется Логан, но никто ничего не знал, даже после долгих, полных неловких пауз телефонных разговоров, бремя вести которые взвалил на себя Стив. С кем он беседовал — Лора понятия не имела, только надеялась, что не со службой опеки.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что у Логана есть ребенок.  
  
Лора прижималась ухом к двери, чтобы слышать чужие разговоры, и все еще не знала, что делать: смеяться или взахлеб, с облегчением реветь.  
  
— Да уж. Я будто заново переживаю день, когда Баки решил жениться.  
  
— Боюсь, _эта_ история обернется большей катастрофой.  
  
— Брось, хуже только столкновение на Тенерифе.  
  
— А как же башни-близнецы?  
  
— А Титаник?  
  
— А вот это, милый, просто идеальное сравнение. Потому что мы определенно пойдем на дно.  
  


**3**

  
  
Время стерло разницу в возрасте между ними, но покровительственный тон — черта Роджерса, от которой нет спасения.  
  
— Не делай глупости.  
  
— Так точно, кэп.  
  
Лора прощается с Пэгги и долго следит за тем, как машина Стива растворяется в сумерках; пачка Morley, припрятанная под подоконником, пустеет на две сигареты. Дом вернулся к ней в две тысяче восьмом. Спасибо Стиву, нанявшему адвоката: Мэттью Мердок в чём-то не видел дальше своего носа, но в суде был настоящим дьяволом.  
  
Дом вернулся, а вместе с ним и воспоминания. Лора подумывала продать его с молотка, но как-то ночью явился Логан с ящиком инструментов. Лора приняла этот жест за неохотное извинение. Видит Бог, извиняться было за что.  
  
— Ты не заперла дверь.  
  
Она вздрагивает, резко щелкая выключателем. В углу комнаты — ну конечно — Баки, восседающий в излюбленном кресле.  
  
— Запру за тобой, как только отчалишь.  
  
Но он не собирается уходить, разве нет? Лора чувствует его взгляд на себе, как тяжелое прикосновение, и сейчас, когда все разошлись, его внимание действует на нервы вдвое больше обычного.  
  
— Тебе нужно поесть.  
  
— Серьезно, Бак?..  
  
Это прямо-таки его фишка. Появляться из табакерки, раздавать указания, исчезать по-английски, стоит только привыкнуть к его присутствию. Нечто общее с Логаном, что всегда откровенно ее бесило.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так?  
  
Ммм, всё? Начиная с бионического протеза, заменившего левую руку, и заканчивая… Нет уж, список попросту бесконечный.  
  
— Выметайся, — Лора смотрит в упор, Барнс не ведет и бровью. Это старая игра, в которой давно бесполезно следить за счетом. Иногда ей кажется, что победа близко, но потом у Баки находится новый фортель: миссия в Сибири, операция «Гидра», соглашение с Леншерром, пропаганда Старка…  
  
— Ты ничего не ела.  
  
А еще он нудит, как столетний старик.  
  
Давным-давно он наставил ей синяков: та мертвая хватка, сковавшая движения, когда ее приняли за воришку, превратилась в пурпурные отметины на коже, не сходящие неделями. У нее была дурная привычка закатывать рукава по локоть, у него не оставалось выбора — каждый раз смущенно отводить взгляд. В такие моменты Баки становился обычным человеком, которому не чужды эмоции, а не мраморным изваянием, заучившим набор односложных фраз, и Лора находила странное удовлетворение в попытках снова и снова его спровоцировать.  
  
— Я тебе не враг, — напоминает Баки из настоящего, поднимаясь из кресла, и Лора неопределенно хмыкает:  
  
— Ты хуже.  
  
Она плетется за ним на кухню, щурясь в полумраке, но больше не протягивая руку к выключателю. В темноте не так раздражает его хмурая жабья рожа.  
  
— Оставь это… У меня есть идея получше, — Лора пятится к буфету, стоит Баки с видом инквизитора заглянуть в холодильник, и возвращается к столу вместе с бутылкой виски. Наследие Логана во всей красе. Пробка не поддается, пока Барнс не отбирает бутылку, и под раздраженный вздох Лоры не возвращается к ревизии холодильных полок.  
  
— Я не готовлю, — напоминает она давно известный факт, предупреждая укоряющее ворчание. — Ты ищешь вчерашний день.  
  
Закуски для гостей принесла с собой Пэгги. У Лоры не поднялась рука даже включить плиту. Ее удел — выпивка и фисташковое мороженое Ben  & Jerry’s. Баки достает упаковку из морозилки и без вопросов находит ложки. Чертов разведчик.  
  
Виски проливается мимо кружек с логотипом Stark Industries, так сильно трясутся ее руки. Пройдет минута, две, три, и Баки наверняка все испортит. Так всегда: она почти решает заговорить с ним, и он вдруг включает радио; она надевает выпускное платье, и он разносит его длину; она становится на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его, и он превращается в статую. Сейчас Барнс, должно быть, направится в магазин, чтобы купить ей продукты.  
  
— За Логана? — Лора поднимает «бокал» и, не дожидаясь ответа, опрокидывает в себя содержимое. Пустой желудок полыхает огнем. — Что дальше, Баки? Ты споешь колыбельную и уложишь меня спать? Приказ кэпа, который нельзя оспорить? А тебе бы так этого хотелось…  
  
Лора поднимает глаза и видит мужчину, десять лет назад на похожей кухне толкнувшего к ней миску с хлопьями. Как дворняжке, подобранной возле мусорки.  
  
— Ешь, — в то время у Баки были обе руки, и от вида их, скрещенных у него на груди, ее сердце испуганно убегало в пятки. — У Пэгги нет времени кормить тебя с ложечки.  
  
— А у тебя есть? — хотела ответить Лора, но из принципа не вымолвила и слова, только глядела волчонком на коробку с Капитаном Кранчем. Не замечая добродушной ухмылки Барнса, которых так мало довелось повидать.  
  
Со временем она научилась скрывать агрессию. Стала смотреть по-другому. Привыкла нехотя обожать и трепетно ненавидеть. Баки превратился для нее в человека, чьи прикосновения не вызывали неприятия, чье одобрение хотелось заслужить.  
  
— Можно подумать, это ты ее папаша, — отметил как-то перебравший Логан, эдакий неотесанный увалень, чудом оказавшийся в столовой Роджерсов, и те слова ударили Лору, будто пощечина.  
  
Она смотрит на Баки так долго и пристально, что начинают слезиться глаза. Снова тошнит. Совсем чуть-чуть от него, но в основном от виски натощак. Она не понимает, чего он от нее хочет, чего добивается. Кого видит на ее месте, когда его взгляд туманится и становится горячее печки? Бывшую невесту, ставшую Черной вдовой? Несчастную девочку, оставшуюся без отца? Запретный плод?  
  
Баки делает шаг навстречу, второй за сегодня, и теперь ей некуда отступать: столешница упирается в поясницу.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Баки никогда не обнимает. Он загоняет в клетку — его руки по обе стороны от нее опираются на дешевый керамогранит. Но его шепот, вкрадчивый и неотвратимый, обещает и требует. Сулит то, о чем истосковалось сердце. Вновь и вновь дурачит ее инстинкты.  
  
— Мне уже давно ничего от тебя не нужно.  
  
— Не ври хотя бы сейчас.  
  


**< PAUSE>**


	2. <rewind>

**4**

— Ты врешь.  
  
Десять лет назад. Барнс появляется в поле зрения — Лора театрально закатывает глаза. Как она можешь врать, если даже рта не раскрыла?  
  
— И нервничаешь.  
  
Зато его тон говорит об абсолютном спокойствии. Интересно, этому учат в армии? Как быть полным засранцем и при этом ни чуточку не потеть.  
  
— Садишься на самый край мебели, будто думаешь, что это даст тебе фору времени. Смотришь на дверь каждые двенадцать секунд. И когда вчера тебе стало душно, — Баки изображает кавычки, и ее лицо застывает бесстрастной маской, — ты рассчитывала, не лучше ли воспользоваться окном. — Он берет стул, словно тот совсем ничего не весит, и усаживается верхом; Лора жадно следит за каждым жестом, потому что тоже составляет досье. — Только не окно, девочка. Растопчешь петунии, Пэгги лично тебя пристрелит.  
  
В его словах есть резон. Лора ищет выход, вырабатывает стратегию, подгадывает момент. Привычка взыграла: с ее хроническим невезением бесполезно полагаться на случай. Лора не понимает их, этих незнакомых людей, которые держат ее в заложниках до возвращения Логана; почему бы не отпустить, раз ей так того хочется. Она найдет способ заплатить за разбитое в подвале окно и больше никогда не станет их беспокоить…  
  
— Ты его дочь, — и ей моментально дурно; фасад невозмутимости идет трещинами, осыпается строительной пылью. — Даже слепой заметит сходство. Но ты врешь. И я не понимаю, о чем. Не понимаю, зачем.  
  
Потому что все вы ненастоящие. Слишком хорошие, чтоб оказаться правдой.  
  
Чудес не бывает.  
  
Люди лгут, уходят и умирают. Что из трех, Барнс?

**5**

— Почему не отправить ее в Уэстчестер?  
  
Барнс озвучивает предложение, и Стив подозрительно затихает, хотя всего пару секунд назад пытался вовлечь ее в разговор. С упрямством, достойным самого тупоголового в мире осла. Лора настороженно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— У нас нет времени играть в нянек, Стив.  
  
Лора догадывается, что где-то на том краю света этих суперсолдат ждет пыльная работенка под грифом «совершенно секретно». По осторожным переглядкам и характерным движениям Кинни начинает понимать, как много эти люди не договаривают. Пэгги, к примеру, вовсе не похожа на девушку, чьи мысли занимает хозяйство. Драгоценные петунии не в счет, с ними, Лора видела, эта чудачка и вправду возится.  
  
— Если выедем сейчас, успеем вернуться к ужину.  
  
Пока Барнс говорит, Стив безмолвно разглядывает Лору, должно быть, взвешивая за и против. Беспокойство внутри нее растет. Что в Уэстчестере? Вернулся Логан? Но эти придурки продолжают вести себя так, будто Лоры здесь просто нет.  
  
— Собирайся, девочка, — стреляет словами Барнс, стоит Стиву коротко и неохотно кивнуть, и, вцепившись ей в локоть, выдергивает из кресла. Пятки Лоры упираются, скользя по паркету. — Прекращай цирк.  
  
От несправедливости щиплет глаза, но Кинни не поддается чувствам. Даже если в Уэстчестере ее сдадут на поруки системе, она выберется. Она выберется, вернется и накостыляет Барнсу по первое число. Может, снова сломает нос, попытав удачу.  
  
— Вот, держи, — всю дорогу Лора не сводит глаз с пейзажа за окном, боясь моргнуть и пропустить табличку, поворот, тропинку назад. Баки за рулем выглядит уставшим и вымотанным, но нарушает напряженную тишину, на светофоре потянувшись к бардачку. На колени Лоры падают старый плеер и спутанные наушники. — Это не мое, — хрипло отзывается Барнс, снова трогаясь. — Нашел в вещах Логана.  
  
Она никогда не держала такие, да и в музыке не питала особых пристрастий, но желчь поднимается к горлу от одного касания к технике. Старая дребедень будто затаившаяся змея, приготовившаяся ужалить.  
  
— Не хочешь послушать?  
  
Нет. Не хочет. Спрашивается, зачем ей Логан, если она отторгает все, что с ним связано. Барнс дал ей возможность узнать отца лучше, и за это хорошие девочки говорят спасибо. Лора открывает рот, неуверенно пробует слово на вкус, перекатывает на языке…  
  
— Ладно, черт с тобой, — сначала слышны помехи, но Баки быстро находит сносную радиоволну. Лора чувствует во рту кровь от того, как сильно прикусила язык.

**6**

— Ты, должно быть, Лора, — ее ладонь попадает в плен сухих крючковатых пальцев, и первый инстинкт Кинни — растерянно посмотреть на Барнса. Тот пожимает плечами.  
Она никому не называла своего имени.  
  
— Не бойся, Лора, — лицо человека, к которому ее привезли, светится добротой и участием. От такого она отвыкла. А может — никогда и не привыкала. — Я не причиню тебе никакого вреда.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? — голос, которому столько дней не давали воли, кажется чужим. Чуждым и даже неправильным. Затылком Лора чувствует тот самый, уже ненавистный взгляд: Барнс изучает ее, как мошку под микроскопом.  
  
— Я, может, и застрял в этом кресле, но все еще стараюсь идти в ногу со временем, — старик весело ей подмигивает, и ей приходится силой проталкивать слова через ком в горле. — Век технологий! Нужно только знать, где искать.  
  
Лора вспоминает фотографию, которую забрала у нее Пэгги. Которую не вернула. Логан-подросток, ее мама… на фоне того же забора, который перед ней сейчас. Почему Сара не сказала ей? Почему не указала, куда идти?  
  
— Зови меня Чарльз, Лора, — старик сжимает ее пальцы в попытке приободрить, и Лора чувствует, как внутри у нее что-то непроизвольно теплеет. Оттаивает. — Ведь в каком-то смысле я твой дедушка…

**7**

А потом он возвращается.  
  
Логан.  
  
И когда Лора видит его, ее гнев разрастается в бурю, в хаос, оставляет одни руины. Нет больше слабой, испуганной девочки, оставшейся без мамы. Только разъяренный волчонок. Ну или более бесполезное создание вроде росомахи. Именно такой она себя чувствует — ненужной. Абсолютно бессмысленной.  
  
— Она не может быть моей.  
  
Каждое его слово — это хлесткая оплеуха, соль на живую, не затянувшуюся рану. Он не смотрит на Лору, будто один ее вид причиняет ему невыносимую боль, будто ее присутствие — значит больше, чем он может выдержать.  
  
— Но она твоя, — храни, Боже, Чарльза: из них троих он — самый разумный.  
  
Лора не понимает Логана, как не понимала когда-то химию, но ее реакция — закономерный процесс. Так говорит Джин, чьи визиты в дом профессора Чарльза Ксавьера стали обыденным делом.  
  
— Логан проходит через стадию отрицания… — объясняет женщина с отличительной деликатностью, но Лора измученно фыркает, не дослушав:  
  
— Не повезло ему.  
  
В Уэстчестере она ловит себя на мысли, что скучает по Пэгги и Стиву. И даже Баки. С ними ей было проще. Они хотели от нее одного — чтобы Лора заговорила, и не доставали с куда более тривиальными вещами вроде школы, терапии и завтраков.  
  
— Ты до сих пор растешь, а растущему организму нужно чем-то питаться.  
  
— Я живу на воде и ненависти, этого вполне достаточно.  
  
— Спроси Логана, он подтвердит, что это и близко не так.  
  
— Мне включить в диету напитки покрепче?  
  
Ей было пятнадцать, больше всего на свете она хотела обрести дом, но между строк читалась голая правда: у самого Логана этого дома не было.

**8**

— Чего ты хочешь? — Логан огрызается через плечо, и Лора, преследующая его два квартала, увязавшись хвостиком, откидывает волосы со лба. Жуткий ветер заставляет жевать их вместе с ядовитыми ремарками.  
  
— Блядского пони.  
  
Трагикомедия на лицо.  
  
Он приказал протестировать ее, как морскую свинку, и впервые со дня смерти Сары Лора ревела в подушку, вытирая сопли и слюни рукавом новехонького свитера; спасибо резиновому бумажнику профессора Икс. Раз у всех есть тупые прозвища, обделять Чарльза просто кощунство.  
  
Может, Логан надеялся, что анализ ДНК перечеркнет все внешние признаки, что он сможет вздохнуть спокойно: выпроводить ее с миром и дальше гробить свою жизнь бурбоном, изредка балуясь невыполнимыми миссиями в точках, неотмеченных даже на карте. А вот хрен. У них одна, до омерзения редкая группа крови, хроническая вспыльчивость и нетерпимость друг к другу.  
  
Лора прослушала кассету, застрявшую в плеере из бардачка Баки, и нехотя пришла к выводу, что Джонни Кэш и Джим Кроче, должно быть, единственное, что объединяет ее с папашей.  
  
Не считая истинную любовь к сарказму.  
  
— Пони, значит?  
  
В плохие дни Логан нарочно ведет себя отвратительно, и Чарльз только скорбно качает головой:  
  
— Он — кочевник, не может на одном месте, а в Уэстчестере мне и вовсе никогда не удавалось надолго его задержать, — порой Чарльз с иронией вспоминает, как давным-давно взял на попечение ершистого мальчишку, какой кровью и потом далось его воспитание, и от этих искрометных историй у Лоры болит живот. Такие вечера она ценит больше всего: когда в гостиной горит камин, повсюду крошки от Принглс, Икс читает ей об Эйнштейне и не зеленеет от злости, если она угоняет его колеса ради полночных покатушек.  
  
Логан — другое дело.  
  
— Раз единороги не существуют, сойдет и пони, — Лора ёрничает, не чураясь откровенного абсурда, и Логан фыркает всю дорогу, как недовольный ёж. А потом приводит ее в захолустье и подбрасывает в воздух четвертак.  
  
— У тебя пять минут.  
  
Возле замызганной двери в круглосуточный магазинчик установлен облезлый механический зверь. Нечто, похожее на хромую розовую лошадь. Лора недоверчиво моргает, и четвертак ударяется о дырявый асфальт.  
  
А потом… она хохочет. Да так, что от смеха ее складывает пополам.

**9**

— Напомни, сколько тебе сейчас?  
  
— Восемнадцать. Трепетный возраст согласия, — доставать Барнса — особенное удовольствие, и Лора пользуется каждой возможностью получить свою дозу кайфа. Шанс выдается не часто, ведь Логан все еще асоциальный засранец, предпочитающий проводить вечера в баре вместо символических посиделок с друзьями. Так что никакой Монополии или Твистера. Хнык-хнык.  
  
Баки буквально излучает скепсис, когда оценивает ее наряд. Взгляд-рентген с головы до пят, заставляющий неловко поморщиться. Что ж, нельзя так уж сильно его за это винить. Лора знает, как выглядит, — как проститутка, сбежавшая от сутенера и по дороге навестившая дилера.  
  
— И Логан выпустил тебя в этом?  
  
— Логану поебать.  
  
Финита ля комедия.  
  
В конце концов, никто не вправе указывать, во что ей одеваться. Даже клинический идиот с диктаторскими замашками, которого судьба сегодня распорядила в ее личные водители. Всего-то и надо что выдержать час езды в напряженном молчании. Не впервой.  
  
— Насмотрелся? — рецепт воинственной любезности: посолить, поперчить, довести до кипения. — Этой заднице пора на выпускной.  
  
— Эту задницу, — Баки, к его чести, даже не поперхнулся, — не мешало бы чем-то прикрыть.  
  
— Можно подумать, ты никогда не видел женщину в платье.  
  
— Это не платье.  
  
— Странно, в магазине сказали другое.  
  
— Садись в машину, — о, этот вздох раздражения и агонии! Услада для ушей.  
  
Танго танцуют двое. Вот почему Лора молча выполняет приказ и даже безропотно пристегивается ремнем безопасности, чем заслуживает удивленный присвист. Слишком много вопросов повисают в воздухе, так и не озвученные, не отвеченные, лишние. Правда лежит на поверхности. В шрамах, покрывающих ее худые запястья. В глубоких тенях, пролегающих под его глазами.  
  
Джин предупредила всех, что Лора нестабильна. Попросила проявлять бдительность, избегать триггеров. Поход на школьный выпускной — огромный риск, но управляемая социализация может стать прорывом на пути к исцелению.  
  
Джин — шибко умная, но Икс соглашается с ней в девяносто восьми случаях из ста, и спорить с ним вроде как некрасиво по отношению к старости, немощности и коляске.  
Лора может представить, какие занимательные наставления дали Барнсу. Скорее всего, Джин составила диаграмму вроде тех траекторий личностного успеха, которыми пичкает своих подопечных из школы для трудных подростков. Чарльз тоже ведет там лекции, называет фриков — в основном вандалов, поджигателей, нытиков — «одаренными», а то и следующей ступенью эволюции. В классе Лоры, наоборот, одни деграданты. И, черт возьми, это счастье, что со школой покончено.  
  
Возможно, она покривила душой, сказав, что Логану наплевать на нее. На каком-то уровне он единственный, кто ее понимает. Порой она находит свою сигаретную заначку наполовину разграбленной, порой — ее дожидается непочатая пачка с незнакомым названием на чужом языке. Логан не ведет с ней задушевных бесед, скорее, общается на одному ему понятном наречии (Лора называет это «мудланским диалектом»), но довольно часто она замечает тень под дверью своей комнаты, словно кто-то большой и растерянный застыл по ту сторону, не решаясь войти.  
  
Впрочем, для глубоких излияний у нее есть попутчик. Раньше каждый ее разговор с Барнсом напоминал допрос. Лицом к лицу, острая провокация, болезненная откровенность. Сейчас она чувствует перемену. Будто та воодушевляющая речь, которую он наверняка выслушал от ее семейного терапевта, заставила Баки пересмотреть свое поведение. Лоре это не нравится — налет фальши имеет дурной запашок.  
  
— Это ты сказал ему, — она презрительно щурится, снова меняя курс на враждебность, и Баки тихо вздыхает.  
  
— Что и кому, по-твоему, я сказал?  
  
— Не знаю, что, — и это чистая правда, раздражающая сверх меры. — Откуда вообще мне знать? Я не понимаю, как работают ваши супергеройские мозги. Просвети меня. У тебя загорается красная лампочка типа «барышня в беде» или «эту бабушку нужно перевести через дорогу»?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты что-то увидел. Когда приходил в прошлый раз. Ты что-то увидел и побежал жаловаться Логану. Взывать к атрофированным отцовским чувствам.  
  
— А, — Барнс невозмутимо перестраивается в левый ряд и сбавляет скорость. — Ты об этом.  
  
— Да, черт возьми, я об этом.  
  
— Твой свитер, — его вниманием целиком и полностью владеет пустынное шоссе; впечатление, будто они говорят о погоде, а не ее склонности к суициду. Что за?.. Лора давится разочарованием. Ей нужен старый добрый Барнс, режущий правду-матку. Без обиняков раскладывающий ее по полочкам.  
  
— Забудь всю чушь, что впарила тебе Джин, я в порядке…  
  
— Твой свитер, — Баки повторяет, будто два слова должны ей все объяснить, но, если бы это было так, она бы не злилась. Лора отстегивает ремень и рассерженно пихает его в плечо. И раз, и еще два.  
  
— Ты натягивала рукава на самые пальцы. Как если бы хотела что-то спрятать. Я уже видел такое.  
  
— Какое право ты имел…  
  
— Я уже видел такое, поэтому проверил все ванные в доме. Заглядывал в шкафчики, под раковины, в сливной бачок.  
  
— Рылся в мусоре…  
  
— Я думал, ты на кислоте.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Твои привычки изменились.  
  
— Что вообще ты знаешь о моих привычках?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы заметить, что с тобой что-то не так.  
  
Достаточно, чтобы найти лезвие и окровавленные бинты.  
  
Что ж, это больно.  
  
— Лучше бы ты сидела на кислоте.  
  
— Как мило с твоей стороны.  
  
Какое-то время Баки размышляет, и на город опускаются спасительные сумерки, густеющие, скрадывающие острые углы.  
  
— Ты молода, и у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Можешь делать с ней, что захочешь…  
  
— Только не своди счеты…  
  
— Но ты лучше этого. Ты можешь быть лучше.  
  
— Чем я есть сейчас? — она фыркает. Пошли речи из разряда «я учился у мастера по имени Джин Грей».  
  
— Чем Логан.

**10**

— Выпускной там, — Баки ждет, пока Лора выберется из тачки и скроется в украшенном шарами и лентами спортзале, но она не торопится, до побелевших костяшек сжимая дверную ручку. Сердце колотится прямо в ушах, и от этого звука, набатом бьющего по перепонкам, ее голова раскалывается пополам.  
  
— Лора? — она различает оттенок беспокойства в сиплом голосе и быстро-быстро моргает.  
  
— Ну так что, солдат?.. Скольких людей ты убил? Ведешь счет? В смысле — помнишь их лица?  
  
Она не выпускает ручку, Баки замирает ледяной глыбой. Микроклимат меняется: ей становится холодно и стыдно, но упрямство берет верх над здравым смыслом. Лора не думает, что он ответит, но ждет с минуту, обещая себе, что сразу после обязательно откроет эту чертову дверь.  
  
— Я… Я помню каждого из них.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Эйдетическая память, — но это не причина, понимает Лора.  
  
— Как ты спишь по ночам?  
  
— Я похож на того, кто спит?  
  
— Не очень, — далеко не веселый ответ.  
  
— Ты, к слову, тоже.  
  
Минуты продолжают бежать — голубой циферблат часов на приборной панели убеждает спешить, — но никто из них не двигается с места. Она силится вспомнить, сколько лет Барнсу, и навскидку дает тридцатник. Пэгги говорила, что они со Стивом с детства дружны. Сироты, выросшие бок о бок. Всегда вместе, не разлей вода.  
  
У Лоры никогда не было подруг, потому понять подобную преданность ей не под силу. Она бурьян, готовый расти на любой благодатной почве, в то время как Баки давно пустил в землю крепкие корни.  
  
— Я не хочу туда, — Лора признается внезапно даже для самой себя, встречая его прямой взгляд. Баки смотрит долго и предельно внимательно, после чего тянется и крепко сжимает ее ладонь. На секунду, не больше. Она даже не успевает понять, что значил этот скоропалительный жест.  
  
— Ты не обязана.  
  
Она делает вид, что громадной слезы, скатившейся по ее щеке, не было. Даже поднятые в машине стекла не уберегают чуткий слух от царящего вокруг веселья. Тачка Баки бесшумно трогается с места, увозя ее от двери, открывающейся в чуждый мир, и Лора чувствует свалившуюся гору с плеч.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— К звездам.

**11**

— Значит, вкратце все было так: она бросила тебя ради престарелого импотента с огро-о-омной кучей бабла?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И когда тот откинулся, нашла новый мешок с деньгами?  
  
— Ммм, да.  
  
— Ты неудачник в квадрате.  
  
— В кубе. Нат снова выходит замуж, — Баки вел себя как заправский джентльмен: отдал свою куртку, купил бургер и привез на пляж подальше от школы, дома, гнетущих мыслей. А самое главное, в их вечном допросе ему досталась скамья подсудимых.  
  
— Откуда знаешь? — она и представить себе не могла, что будет настолько интересно шелушить Барнса о личной жизни. Не то чтобы интересной оказалась сама жизнь, скорее, заунывной до безобразия, но процесс дарил Лоре незабываемые эмоции.  
  
— Она сама мне сказала, — говорит он почти расслабленно, словно эта история с Наташей Романофф, по словам Пэгги, «любовью всей его жизни», давно забытое прошлое, пройденный этап. Но Лора как полицейская овчарка: при попытке к бегству вцепилась намертво.  
  
— Я думала, вы не видитесь.  
  
— О, это было бы слишком просто.  
  
Лора вгрызается в бургер и слизывает соус с пальцев, будто кусок отбитого фарша, приправленный горчицей и кетчупом, лучшее, что она ела в своей жизни, и делает глоток из бутылки Барнса, к сожалению, предпочитающего скучное пиво другим прекрасным напиткам. Лузер.  
  
— Ты любил ее?  
  
Он не задумывается с ответом:  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Подобная уверенность в своих чувствах заставляет Лору нахмуриться и перестать жевать. Если любил, то почему отпустил? Пресловутая гордость, уязвленное самолюбие? Мужчины как дети. Логан, к примеру, сохнет по Джин, как заплутавший путник в бескрайней пустыне, но никогда не пробует зайти дальше топорного флирта. Это не укладывается у Лоры в голове. Всё же просто. Если что-то не получилось, нужно двигаться дальше, а не захлебываться, увязая в трясине.  
  
— Что насчет тебя, есть кто-нибудь на примете?  
  
Ха-ха.  
  
— Я пас.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не фанат высоких материй.  
  
— Модное название для «один раз обожглась, передумала пробовать»?  
  
— Да брось, это ваше «до гроба» переоцененная блажь. Не думал, что мы живем в мире контрастов? Что есть люди, неспособные чувствовать?  
  
— Ты говоришь не о людях, а о машинах.  
  
— Значит, я и есть машина. Бракованный механизм.  
  
Баки затихает на время, и Лора пытается проглотить кисловатую на вкус правду, прогоняя мысль, что так должна ощущаться ложь.  
  
— Кто тебе это сказал, Лора?  
  
 _Джулиан Келлер._ Отвергнутый одноклассник, чьи слова она помнит дословно, так ярко, будто слышит их наяву: «Ты никогда никого не захочешь».  
  
О, Барнс… Что ты знаешь о парнях с неустойчивой психикой, склонных к агрессии и неспособных принять отказ.  
  
— Не бери в голову, Шмаки, вполне возможно, что я пьяна.  
  
— Это безалкогольное пиво, и ты сделала два глотка.  
  
— Пьяна от любви к тебе! — она заливается смехом и распугивает этим чаек. — Что, неожиданно?  
  
— Господи…

  **12**

— Хочешь знать, что случится? Тебе сделают больно, и ты приползешь сюда зализывать раны. А потом, рано или поздно, ты начнешь во всем обвинять меня. Это ведь всегда я? Я — тот, на кого ты перекладываешь вину за свои ошибки, — Логан категоричен, как бронепоезд, но абсолютно прав.  
  
Лора несправедлива к нему, однако это палка о двух концах.  
  
— Это всего лишь поездка в Вегас, папуля, хватит паниковать.  
  
— С сыном Эрика Леншерра!  
  
— И?  
  
— Мне плевать, что наговорил тебе Чарльз, Лора, с ним нельзя связываться.  
  
— Но это был ты, кто привез Питера и Ванду в Уэстчестер! Ты подписался быть их Кевином Костнером! Я бы не знала об их существовании, если бы не…  
  
— Вот видишь, — Логан тычет в нее пальцем с выражением, кричащим «я же тебе говорил». — Ты уже меня обвиняешь…  
  
— А ты перегибаешь палку, — Лора скрещивает руки, стоя над раскрытым чемоданом, в котором погребен ее жалкий гардероб.  
  
— Чарльз когда-то был дружен с Леншерром, — теперь он говорит медленнее, будто надеясь, что эта тактика как-то повлияет на ее решение. — Но он склонен его идеализировать. Закрывать глаза на ту грязь, которой кишит вся леншеррская партия. Та идея мира, которую Эрик продвигает в Сенате, так же далека от реальности, как Земля от гребаного Марса. Леншерр — огромный магнит, притягивающий неприятности.  
  
— То же самое можно сказать о тебе, — она с сомнением смотрит на вечернее платье, купленное для нее Питером, но все-таки бросает вещь в чемодан, подспудно осознавая, что делает это с целью позлить: она вряд ли когда-нибудь наденет наряд, но Логан тяжело дышит. Как марафонец, которому сказали бежать на бис.  
  
— Это еще одна причина. Мне очень не везет. Беда случается с теми, кто мне в жизни дорог.  
  
— Тогда все хорошо. Мне не о чем беспокоиться, разве нет?  
  
Питер Леншерр из той категории очаровательных засранцев, которым все сходит с рук: недельное молчание, звонки среди ночи, пьяные выходки… Он несется по жизни на сумасшедшей скорости, иногда подбирая голосующих у дороги, и любую поездку превращает в аттракцион. Рядом с ним Лора будто бы сбрасывает кожу — лоскут за лоскутом снимает с себя привычные убеждения, и грань между «хорошо» и «плохо», которыми живут окружающие ее солдатики вроде Барнса, Роджерса и даже Логана, видящего все исключительно в сером цвете, постепенно стирается.  
  
— О чем ты мечтаешь, Лора? Куда бы хотела попасть? — говорит Питер, и в его голосе всегда есть что-то вызывающее. За ним наблюдаешь, будто за канатоходцем. Питер — это беспечная прогулка по краю, мгновение до падения, глоток свежего воздуха после отсидки в одиночной камере.  
  
Нет, Лора — все еще часовая бомба, настроенная на самоуничтожение. Но знакомство с близнецами сенатора Леншерра, давнего друга Чарльза, будто приостановило отсчет.  
Каникулы от самой себя.  
  
Лора переезжает в Бруклин и проводит за уборкой целые выходные; белая ткань исчезает с мебели в старом доме, исцарапанные полы начинают блестеть, в комнатах наверху гуляет благодатный сквозняк. Первые месяцы она разрывается между колледжем, на учебе в котором настоял Икс, и бессмысленными попытками доказать Логану, что он был не прав.  
  
Соглашение с Леншерром разорвано: близнецам больше не требуется круглосуточная сиделка, опасности миновали, ничто не мешает Эрику и дальше сверкать харизмой перед заинтересованной публикой. Возможно, Логан не далеко отошел от истины, утверждая, что Леншерр — скользкий змееныш. Но пока Лора не пересекается с искусителем лично, ей все равно. Логан, может, и не в восторге, но с Питером и Вандой ей удалось обрести больше, чем потерять.  
  
Ванда помогает Лоре обставить комнаты и избавиться от неприятных сердцу вещей; она все время болтает об аутентичности, самопознании, и в ее манере беседовать есть нечто волшебное, прямо-таки завораживающее. Они вместе ходят на йогу и занимаются медитаций, а порой Лора до слез смеется, наблюдая за попытками девушки силой мысли передвигать предметы. Ванда — странная, но ее странности здорово подкупают.  
  
С Питером Лора ведет неумелый танец, то устанавливая дистанцию, то поддаваясь уговорам: отправиться в Вегас, проиграть сбережения в казино, рвануть в Новый Орлеан за тем ироничным пижоном, что предлагал Лоре вытащить карту возле Сизарс-пэлас:  
  
— О, я знаю этот фокус. Я ее выберу и верну обратно в колоду. Ты всё перетасуешь, а потом, посчитав карты, определишь ту, на которую указала я. И будешь ожидать, что я удивлюсь. Но я не знаю, как изображать удивление.  
  
— Ты в Вегасе, petite, где твой дух авантюризма? Всегда существует вероятность, что жизнь преподнесет сюрприз.  
  
Ох.  
  
Спустя полгода Лора действительно изумляется, когда Питер, сумасшедший гонщик Питер, не справляется с тормозами.  
  
Она в шоке от тихого вердикта врачей: что ему повезло, и он умер на месте.  
  
И в откровенном ужасе, когда безутешная в своей утрате Ванда, от которой остались одни осколки, попадает в психиатрическую клинику.  
  
Жизнь — всё то же дерьмо, но на этот раз Лора с трудом находит силы встать и двигаться дальше. Разве что подняться с постели, на которой неделями не менялись простыни, сбившиеся в ногах, и открыть дверь хмурому, как извечный циклон, Логану…  
  
— Мне жаль, детка.  
  
— Мне тоже.

**13**

Что-то пошло не так в Сибири. Лора просыпается от тревожного звонка Пэгги и через минуту судорожно натягивает кожаную куртку поверх пижамы. В доме Роджерсов горит свет и открыты двери.  
  
— Сейчас начнется, — Пэгги на кухне; одной рукой вцепилась в чашку с ромашковым чаем, другой — в пульт от телевизора.  
  
— Вот черт, — бормочет Лора себе под нос, как только на экране появляется Тони Старк.  
  
До самого утра девушки смотрят одни и те же зацикленные новости, в ожидании Звонка. В последний раз что-то подобное случалось три года назад: Логан пропал на два месяца, но Чарльз твердил, что еще есть надежда. Теперь у Лоры плохое предчувствие.  
  
— Баки?.. — видно, как Пэгги сглатывает подступившие слезы, и Лора будто наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, отделившись от тела и бесплотной субстанцией зависнув под потолком. Единственный громкий звук — стук ее сбившегося с ритма сердца. Пэгги все еще слушает полковника Фьюри, а, положив трубку, говорит: — Он жив, — выдох, — но ранение слишком тяжелое.  
  
Хлопок — она снова внутри себя. И ее жутко тошнит. Лора бросается к раковине, пытаясь избавиться от тако, съеденного на ужин, но сплевывает одну слюну.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — прохладная ладонь Пэгги между ее лопаток совершает круговые движения, но Лора знает правду — не будет.

**14**

— Ты подралась с охранником, — Логан явно находит это забавным, но засмеявшись, морщится от боли в ребрах. В больничной рубахе он смотрится еще большим идиотом, чем обычно.  
  
— Он не хотел меня впускать, — Лора разводит руками.  
  
На ее белой футболке можно заметить несколько бурых пятен, и она уже знает, что волосами их не прикрыть. Да и нет смысла: руки в пластырях, лицо бледнее полотна.  
  
— Ты мой донор.  
  
Логан устало прикрывает веки, пока Лора гадает, что он хотел ей этим сказать. Что он чувствует в данный момент. Сожаление? Или просто удивлен? Не ожидал, что ради него она согласится выжать себя, как лимон. Что ж, она сама не ожидала.  
  
— Работенка непыльная, даже деньжата дали.  
  
— Они не должны были тебя в это ввязывать.  
  
— Я сама вызвалась, — и этого она тоже не ожидала. Логан точно не отец года, и они давно уяснили, что друг другу ничем не обязаны, но, когда с Сибирью было покончено и Баки доставили в реанимацию, а Логана перевели в интенсив, Лора обнаружила себя на пороге истерики от безысходности.  
  
Никто не говорит о том, что произошло, и Стив Роджерс тоже держит язык за зубами, но Лора догадывается, что это событие — новая точка отсчета. Все, что было «до», осталось там, за день до сообщения о проваленной миссии мирового значения.  
  
Веки Логана снова тяжелеют, и Лора ждет, что вот-вот он провалится в сон, крепкий, целебный и без сновидений. Но вопреки ожиданиям, он, кряхтя и чертыхаясь, пытается принять сидячее положение. Черт возьми, докторишки убьют ее за то, что она ему это позволила.  
  
— Тише, ковбой, тебе нельзя напрягаться…  
  
— Сама вызвалась… — Логан снова кряхтит, и уголки ее губ невольно дергаются в попытке улыбнуться. — Мне жаль, что тебе досталась моя ДНК. Черт, мне жаль за всё, что ты взяла от меня.  
  
— А мне нет.  
  
— Как я и сказал, никакого здравого смысла.  
  
Лора нашла отца всего шесть лет назад, но эти годы чувствуются настоящей вечностью. Время без Логана — череда размытых воспоминаний и никогда не исчезающая печаль. Она скучает по матери, когда ей одиноко в пустом и холодном доме, но тень страха потерять и Логана следует по пятам, куда бы она ни пошла. Вот бы отвязать ее от своей пятки, как в сказке Барри о мальчике, не желающем взрослеть. Но в реальной жизни сказки остаются сказками.  
  
— Знаешь, мама лежала в похожей палате. Много приборов, трубок, постоянный писк, такая же красная кнопка для вызова медсестры. Однажды ей стало настолько плохо, что я боялась отойти в туалет, думала, что вернусь, а ее уже не будет со мной… А потом «плохо» превратилось в «хуже», а «хуже» в «хуже и быть не может». Знаешь… я отключила ее от аппарата. Не могла больше смотреть, как она мучается. Она попросила, и я сделала это… Потому что больше не могла смотреть…  
  
— Милая… Она не имела права об этом тебя просить. Не имела права… класть такую ношу на твои плечи.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты была ребенком, маленькой девочкой. Черт возьми, моей девочкой…  
  
— Я не хочу потерять и тебя.  
  
— Я здесь, я никуда не денусь. Ты не одна, Лора, больше не одна.  
  
Лора вскользь думает, что, наверное, ей все это снится. Беспокойство Логана, его бессильная злость на призраков прошлого, ее собственные неконтролируемые всхлипы и слезы, которым нет конца. Она никогда никому не рассказывала, даже Джин с ее клятвой оберегать тайну пациента.  
  
— Можно, я…  
  
— Иди сюда, — Логан пытается осторожно подвинуться, чтобы освободить для нее местечко на своей койке, но как всегда двигается слишком резко. Лора безуспешно пытается вытереть мокрые щеки, высморкаться краем простыни, когда устраивается рядом с ним. Сердце Логана уверенно бьется у нее под ухом, и постепенно ей становится лучше. — Поспи.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
— Спи, Лора…

**15**

— Это еще что за чертовщина?  
  
— Это — между мной и Чарльзом.  
  
Наверное, они с Логаном слишком веселы (и, совершенно точно, чересчур пьяны) для такого траурного события. Логан, заросший и в своем нелепом тренче, глушит виски прямо из горлышка, присосавшись пиявкой, а она складывает тетрадный лист в подобие оригами, усердно стараясь вылепить из бумаги кораблик. На кладбище Гринвуд тихо, как и подобает хорошему склепу, и только птицы, облепившие ветки деревьев, своим щебетом напоминают о том, что сейчас весна. Пора, когда земля воскресает от долгой спячки.  
  
Земля, но не Чарльз.  
  
— Кораблик, — констатирует Логан, глядя на Лору своим коронным взглядом, будто не понимает, дура она или просто немножечко не в себе.  
  
— Поздравляю, ты сама проницательность.  
  
— Почему гребаный кораблик?  
  
Лора достает из кармана небольшой, но увесистый фрагмент пляжной гальки, и придавливает им свое творение к могильному камню.  
  
— Мы с Иксом часто шутили, как однажды бросим тебя и отправимся в плаванье. Купим яхту. «Охотника за солнцем», слышал о таких?  
  
— Ага…  
  
— Это была хорошая мечта.  
  
Каждый раз, когда они отправлялись к проливу Лонг-Айленд, Чарльз вспоминал об этом их уговоре с мягкой улыбкой и легким сердцем. Лора хочет запомнить его таким — спокойным, уверенным в своих силах, влюбленным в идею. Она гонит прочь мысли о том, каким адом стали для него последние месяцы, когда Альцгеймер подчинил себе не только его память, но и желание жить.  
  
— Охотник за солнцем… Да, от такой мечты я бы тоже не отказался.  
  
— Ты можешь себе ее позволить.  
  
— Может быть, детка, когда-нибудь может быть…  
  
Они отдали особняк в Уэстчестере в распоряжение Джин. Последняя воля Чарльза — превратить его в школу. Ммм, как же это… Институт для одаренных подростков имени профессора Чарльза Ксавьера. Название Лоре нравилось. Логану вроде тоже.  
  
День уступал свои права сумеркам, и Лора щелкнула зажигалкой, подкуривая две сигареты сразу. Логан забрал свою, в обмен отдавая бутылку, и устремил взгляд поверх надгробия, за горизонт.  
  
— Когда я откинусь, не зарывай меня в землю. Лучше развей прах. Когда будешь на этом своем «Охотнике». Ладно?  
  
Лора хочет сказать, что Логану всего сорок и помирать ему еще рано. Но вместо этого выдыхает дым:  
  
— Ладно.

 

**16**

— Каждый раз, когда вижу тебя, думаю о Хэллоуине.  
  
— Лора-Понятия-Не-Имею-О-Такте-Кинни.  
  
— Серьезно. В тебе есть что-то от Терминатора.  
  
— Рад, что тебя это веселит.  
  
Баки пробует сжать свои новые бионические пальцы в кулак, и Лора хмыкает:  
  
— Ну все, хорош рисоваться. Я теперь бакалавр технических наук, питаю слабость к мужчинам со стальны… Прости, кто-то говорил, что яйца тебе тоже заменили. Соврали, да?  
  
Барнс неохотно смеется, и Лора мысленно себе аплодирует. Надо же, добилась невозможного.  
  
— Как ты? — она спрашивает уже без насмешки, а потому что искренне хочет знать. Как он держится.  
  
— Как ты? — Баки пожимает плечами и возвращается глазами к меню. Маленький итальянский ресторанчик, в который она его привела, довольно уютный, а главное, никому здесь до них нет дела. Лора готова поспорить, что хозяева, выясняющие отношения громче играющей в зале музыки, видели дерьмо похлеще чувака с протезом.  
  
— Всегда переводишь стрелки.  
  
— Всегда суешь нос, куда не следует.  
  
— Ауч, Барнс. С годами становишься говнюком.  
  
— Тебя это заводит, — он почти что ей ухмыляется, так что приходится съехать с темы и легкомысленно закатить глаза.  
  
— Неужели заметил?  
  
— Дай угадаю, мечтаешь о домике в пригороде, белом заборе, золотом ретривере…  
  
— И ребятишках, играющих на заднем дворе.  
  
— Старшего сына придется назвать Стивом.  
  
— Фу. Как объяснить ребенку, что у папы туго с фантазией?  
  
— Твое декольте не оставляет для нее места, — Барнс шлет ей выразительный взгляд, отчего она расправляет плечи, демонстрируя близняшек во всей красе.  
  
— Эта ложбинка — дорога в рай, печально, что ты не заслуживаешь удовольствий Эдема.  
  
— Хах…  
  
— Ладно, плесень, твое чувство юмора по-прежнему на нуле.  
  
— Как работа? — он заказывает плотный завтрак, несмотря на то, что давно уж за полдень, но Лора ограничивается кофе. Черный, без сахара; желудок уже завязался узлом от одной их случайной встречи.  
  
— Не то, что я ожидала.  
  
— Дело в Старке, не так ли?  
  
— Дело всегда в Старке.  
  
— Я не особо жалую парня, но он не плох. Хочет изменить мир к лучшему.  
  
— Чьими руками?  
  
— Это издержки власти. Любому делу нужен лидер, идейный вдохновитель…  
  
— И толпа идиотов пойдет за него ловить пулю.  
  
— Пешки всегда считают себя ферзями.  
  
— Думают, что сами управляют своей жизнью, а на деле позволяют мужикам с козлиной бородкой принимать за себя решения.  
  
— Так почему ты стала на него работать?  
  
— Не знаю. По той же причине, что и вы.  
  
За миссию в Сибири Старк подарил Логану ящик Макаллана 79-го года. Барнсу досталась металлическая рука. Лора, пожалуй, недостаточно умна для MIT и Калтеха, но Колумбийский все-таки одолела; попасть стажером в Башню Старка и вовсе мечта половины ее сокурсников. Повезло же, что Логан и его контуженные приятели — личный отряд самоубийц «гения, миллионера, плейбоя и филантропа».  
  
— Не пора ли тебе на пенсию, Арни? — спрашивает она у Баки, отпивая глоток той черной отравы, которой ее явно пытаются отравить.  
  
— В мире идет война, Лора.  
  
— А на войне без тебя не справятся. Ясно.  
  
— Мир… неидеален, и во многом мы приложили к этому руку, но только мы одни и можем это исправить.  
  
— А удаленной работы не предусмотрено? Обычные люди спасают мир, выбрасывая пластик в отдельные контейнеры.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я…  
  
— Да, понимаю, но не хочу, чтобы в следующий раз тебя убили.  
  
С той самой ночи, как в дом Роджерсов позвонил Фьюри, чтобы объяснить обстановку, Лора — зла. Тысячи, десятки тысяч, сотни важных слов вертятся на языке:  
  
 _«Мы могли потерять тебя.»  
  
«О чем ты думал?»  
  
«Подумал ли ты обо мне?»_  
  
Барнс вернулся другим человеком, и он единственный, кто действительно что-то потерял. Нечто более ценное, чем конечность или наивная уверенность в своей неуязвимости.  
  
— Я подумываю записаться в спортзал, — поразмыслив, Лора заказывает себе мороженое и ставит Баки перед фактом, что счет оплачивает он. — Может, займусь боксом. Или чем-то новомодным вроде крав ма-чего-то-там.  
  
— И в один белый день ты поразишь меня своими способностями.  
  
— Мне и без способностей удалось сломать тебе нос. Только представь, чего я достигну в будущем.  
  
— Мне-таки стоит заикнуться руководству о стальных яйцах.  
  
— Ага, пригодятся.  
  
Лора вспоминает, как давным-давно Баки спас ее от кошмарного выпускного и как потянулся тогда к ее руке. Ободряющий жест, ничего сверхсложного, но у Лоры вдруг потеют ладони. Она не повторяет его поступок, пока продолжается их ребяческая беседа, но, оказавшись на улице, решается на куда больший риск.  
  
— Баки? — собственный голос кажется Лоре слабым и неуверенным. — Будь осторожен, ладно? В том засекреченном месте, куда вы отправляетесь.  
  
Баки насмешливо приподнимает брови, застывая возле машины. Нависшая над ними Башня Старка как бы укоряет: ланч закончился, вам обоим пора за работу. Лора робко приподнимается на носочки и с широко открытыми глазами, полными ужаса от своей выходки, прижимается к сухим губам, сжатым в тонкую линию. Одна бесконечно длинная секунда, заряженная сомнением и страхом, и становится ясно, что она целуется с камнем. Барнс не отстраняется, позволяет ей прижаться теснее и зарыться пальцами в волосы у себя на затылке. Но его заледенение — та причина, по которой она плавится изнутри.  
  
— Лора… нет.  
  
Баки неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, Лора отступает на два шага, высоко задирая подбородок. Она не жалеет.  
  
Наверное, очень давно хотела это сделать.  
  
Ей мучительно больно, но с такой болью проще справиться, чем с известием «жив, но тяжело ранен».  
  
— Верни его домой.  
  
Она думает о Логане, потому что это ее Швейцария. Барнс обязан за ним присмотреть. Меньшее, о чем она может его просить. Особенно после того, что произошло сейчас.  
  
— Обещаю.


	3. <forward>

**17**

Она смотрит на Баки так долго и пристально, что начинают слезиться глаза. Снова тошнит. Совсем чуть-чуть от него, но в основном от виски натощак. Она не понимает, чего он от нее хочет, чего добивается. Кого видит на ее месте, когда его взгляд туманится и становится горячее печки? Бывшую невесту, ставшую Черной вдовой? Несчастную девочку, оставшуюся без отца? Запретный плод?   
  
Баки делает шаг навстречу, второй за сегодня, и теперь ей некуда отступать: столешница упирается в поясницу.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Баки никогда не обнимает. Он загоняет в клетку — его руки по обе стороны от нее опираются на дешевый керамогранит. Но его шепот, вкрадчивый и неотвратимый, обещает и требует. Сулит то, о чем истосковалось сердце. Вновь и вновь дурачит ее инстинкты.  
  
— Мне уже давно ничего от тебя не нужно.  
  
— Не ври хотя бы сейчас.   
  
— Хорошо, — Лора смотрит ему в глаза, собирается с силами; думает о том, что голос Барнса — яд; думает, что с годами выработала иммунитет. — Что еще ты можешь сказать?   
  
Очередное «нет»?   
  
(«Нет», похожее на «к ноге», да, Баки?)  
  
Барнс придвигается еще ближе, и так сразу ей становится нечем дышать. Словно стены вокруг сомкнулись, сузились до размеров клетки. Лора смотрит ему в глаза, и яд снова течет по венам. Глупая. Нет никакой вакцины.   
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Что? — беспомощно и на выдохе, с колотящимся в горле сердцем, с болью, парализовавшей тело. Она не может его оттолкнуть. Она не может его ударить. Когда он опускает голову к ее уху и горячо повторяет бесконечные два слова, два слова, которыми ничего не исправить, Лора способна только слушать.  
  
— Прости меня… прости меня…. Лора…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Лора… прости меня…   
  
И вдруг его губы, те же сухие и твердые губы, не ответившие ей раньше, касаются беззащитно открытой шеи, мажут вверх-вниз по коже, скользят к ключице. Лора чувствует их на своем подбородке, скуле, снова возле уха, чувствует так же, как его слова, — ударом ниже пояса, лицемерной подножкой.   
  
— Прости меня…  
  
Дотянись она до ножа у себя за спиной, сможет вычеркнуть всё из памяти, перестанет различать отчаяние в его голосе. Сможет сделать вид, что бесполезных уже извинений никогда не было.   
  
Дотянись она…  
  
— Лора, — ладони Барнса: одна прохладная, как и полагается металлу, вторая, словно привет из пекла, обхватывают ее лицо, жестко сдавливают скулы. Его губы уже на ее губах, пробуют то, что однажды было предложено добровольно, и этот бесчестный поступок, на удивление, единственный честный удар — наотмашь. Заставляющий вспомнить о червоточине, появившейся вместе со Страйкером на ее пороге.   
  
— Что ты делаешь, Баки?  
  
Дотянись она…  
  
— Твой вкус изменился...  
  
— Твой отдает гнильцой. Поцелуй Иуды.  
  
— Мне жаль, Лора.   
  
— Ты не должен был этого делать.  
  
— Знаю.   
  
— Никогда больше.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Никогда больше!   
  
Баки похож на мученика, чью печень клюет орел; он тяжело вздыхает, опуская голову и заставляя столкнуться лбами. Глаза в глаза:  
  
— Я не могу обещать.  
  
— Черт тебя побери, Барнс… — она бьет его раскрытой ладонью туда, где у нормальных людей есть сердце, и не чувствует ног, подхватываемая его руками.   
  
— Я не должен был обещать, — голос Баки искажен и подавлен, и Лоре физически плохо от того, что приходится ощущать. Будто идешь за поводырем по протоптанной дорожке в ад.  
  
— Не должен был.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Значит, прости его.  
  
Баки заводит руку за спину и выуживает из заднего кармана джинсов измятый конверт. Лора отворачивается, не желая ничего видеть.   
  
— Значит, прости его, — повторяет Баки, вкладывая конверт, с чем-то тяжелым внутри, в ее дрожащую ладонь.   
  
Она не хочет открывать, не хочет знать, что ее там поджидает. Какая гадюка ужалит в этот раз. Но если не откроет сейчас, в присутствии Барнса, удерживающего от падения, от бесславной истерики на полу кухни, уже никогда не сможет.  
  
Внутри — фотография «Охотника за солнцем», с адресом на обороте и короткой припиской, воистину достойной Логана:  
  
 _«Мне жаль, детка»._   
  
В ладонь Лоры падает его армейский жетон — имя, прозвище, номер…   
  
— Господи, как я его ненавижу, — Лора вымученно шепчет, раздражаясь и гневаясь. Лора всхлипывает бессильно.  
  
— Он купил ее для тебя, — Барнс крепко сжимает ее запястья, большими пальцами гладит шрамы, даже после того, как Лора выпускает фотографию из рук.   
  
— Я хочу ее взорвать. Где достать динамит?  
  
Баки хмурится, но тут же почти смеется:  
  
— Он бы тобой гордился.  
  
— Низкие стандарты. У засранца всегда были низкие стандарты…  
  
— Иди сюда…

**< stop>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой математический помощник:  
> "Низкие стандарты" охватывают десять лет жизни. В начале истории Лоре 15, Логану 32, Баки и компании — около 28.


End file.
